"Lucky and the Flight of the Fancy"
"Lucky and the Flight of the Fancy" is forty-first episode of Spirit Riding Free and the second episode of the seventh season. Plot synopsis Lucky's scheming cousin Julian is up to his old tricks when he visits the city to find his future. The next day, he comes back with a hot air balloon. Plot While Kate and Jim are out on their honeymoon, Lucky is back at the house with her Aunt Cora, and having to deal with her cousin, Julian. She is having to give up her bed, and her belongings are being borrowed (without permission). At breakfast, Julian announces that he was going to go "find his future" in the city, believing "it is the time to". When Lucky and her friends go on a ride and return to the house, one afternoon, they find a hot air balloon parked beside the house. Julian is there, offering the PALs a ride for one dollar, and they go for it. Julian shows Lucky all the controls for the balloon, while they drift in the air. Aunt Cora was proud of Julian for getting the hot air balloon, and requested that she had a ride herself. Tomorrow afternoon, Lucky finds that Julian is late to work the balloon, and decided to do it herself for her and Cora. Meanwhile, Julian spots the balloon salesmen, who are angry, and looking for him. He runs back to the house, and hops on in the rising balloon, before admonishing Lucky for starting the balloon without him. Pru and Abigail notice the balloon flying off, and rush after it on their horses. Clancy reveals that he can fly, and lands on Spirit. Unfortunately, the balloon crashes, and the Prescotts are lost. Julian uses Lucky's telescope (borrowed without her permission) and sees the two angry salesmen headed on the road back to Miradero, and leads Lucky and Aunt Cora the opposite route. He ends up endangering them by bringing them into the geysers area. Meanwhile, Pru and Abigail try to do something to stop the approaching salesmen. They try blocking the road with rocks and boulders, but the men clear them off easily. Then, they use Clancy to give the men a good scare, and it works. After escaping the geysers, Lucky has Julian hand back the telescope, and is very cross that he lied to her and Cora. Julian tells the truth that when he saw the price for the balloon, he only had half the amount and promised in return that he would hand over the other amount of money he made by giving balloon rides. But right now, the salesmen were after him. Aunt Cora is very displeased for Julian trying put blame on Lucky for starting the balloon without him, and he is forced to apologize. Pru and Abigail find their friends, and warn them about the the approaching men, who then arrive. They are very furious for Julian, and Aunt Cora makes him apologize to them. She pays for the broken air balloon, but says that Julian will have to repay her in every cent. Category:Episodes